Restoration and preparation of the space between vertebrae and preparation of the vertebral bodies can be important to obtain the desired fit of implants and other devices in the disc space and with the vertebral bodies. There remains a need for instruments and techniques that facilitate such restoration of the space between vertebrae and the preparation of the vertebrae to receive or engage implants.